I'm Sorry
by NekuraHime
Summary: songfic! mwee! umm, lets see, how do i explain...Inuyasha says and does some things that hurt Kagome, and he's gotta deal with the outcome...ok that just made it sound really crappy. it's pretty angsty, so if you like that sorta thing...
1. Realizations

**Ok minna san! I am back with a different kind of fic…it's a somewhat angsty Inuyasha/Kagome songfic! Well, its gonna be more fic and less song, because personally, I really don't like songfics, but I heard this song and it sounded waaaaaaaay too perfect, so let me know what you think! Mweee here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha or any of the characters…although, I wouldn't mind owning Inuyasha…heck, I'd even like owning Miroku! None of the lechers at my school are nearly that cute…oh, and I don't own the song Cold. Crossfade does. I heart that song! =3**

Kagome ran over to the struggling hanyou, a worried look on her face. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you ok?!" she cried as she stumbled over to his side, forgetting how fatal her own wounds were as she put her full concentration on getting to him. Tetsusaiga was standing erect in the ground, and Inuyasha was attempting to pull himself up with it, but every time he moved more blood would flow from a deep wound in his shoulder and he finally gave up, collapsing on the hillside. Scattered parts from the youkai they had been fighting lay around him, forming a stinking wall between him and the rest of the world. Kagome paid no heed to these as she forced her way through the guts and bloody mess, her only concern being the health of Inuyasha. She gasped as she saw the state he was in and fell to her knees next to his wound, ripping a piece of her shirt off and using it to bind his arm. He flinched and clenched his teeth, looking up to her with eyes filled with pain. She continued to rip her shirt into strips and fasten them on his arm. Kagome sighed once she saw he was going to be okay and promptly passed out. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he caught her head with his arm and pulled her gently onto his lap. 

            "Kagome? Kagome!" he whispered anxiously, bringing his head closer to her heart, listening for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard one, although it was extremely small. He finally took the time to give her a good look-over and saw that she had a huge gash in her side, still bleeding profusely. His hakama was too torn to be of much use and her own shirt was almost gone. He gulped seeing her chest exposed as much as it was, but pushed those thoughts out of his mind concentrating instead on finding something to wrap her wounds in. His eyes darted around but he couldn't see much beyond the barrier of youkai flesh. _'Damn.'_ He thought to himself, _'guess I'm gonna have to look for the others myself…' _tenderly lifting Kagome's limp body into his arms he slowly got to his feet. He faltered and Kagome whimpered softly in her unconscious state. Inuyasha sucked in his breath and took a small step, then another…he sniffed the air, and over the stench of slain youkai he could faintly smell Miroku and Sango. Carefully laying Kagome down on the ground, he dropped down next to her, completely spent. He wrapped his arms protectively around her before slipping off into oblivion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oi, wench, wake up." A gruff voice said and Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself looking straight into the face of Inuyasha. She sat up suddenly, throwing her arms around the surprised hanyou, once again forgetting about her wounds and the state of her clothes. Inuyasha didn't forget though, it was hard _to_ forget with her soft skin against his bare chest…he roughly pushed her away and turned away, hiding the blush on his face. Kagome looked at his back with a hurt expression. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Inuyasha, I think I'm going home now. I have to get some…" her voice cracked and she tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "I have to get some more supplies." She finished and shakily got to her feet. A sharp pain ran up her spine and she gasped, finally remembered her wound. Inuyasha sprung to his feet and helped support her, but she pushed him away and limped over to her bag. He stood back and watched her try to battle tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, thinking they were from the pain. She was about to walk out of the hut when Sango came in, nearly colliding with her. 

"Oh, Kagome! Are you okay? You really shouldn't be up and walking yet…" she said guiding Kagome back to the cot.

"No, Sango, I'm doing a lot better now. I was just gonna go home and get some more supplies…" 

"You should just have Inuyasha do that. He's healing a lot faster than you are. Besides, you have a visitor." She said and motioned for the person standing outside to come in. Kouga walked in and immediately dove for Kagome, but she stepped to the side and he landed face first into the ground. "I tried to get rid of him, but he's really stubborn. Gomen…" Sango whispered apologetically to Kagome before bowing and quickly leaving the three. 

"Kagome, my love." Kouga whispered pulling her down to the ground and embracing her tightly. She cried out in pain and pushed away, her hand pressing to her side before taking it away to find it covered in fresh blood. Kouga's eyes widened before narrowing to small slits and glaring at the hanyou who had moved over to Kagome and was trying to release her from the wolf's grip. Kouga grabbed the hanyou by his neck and stood up, bringing Inuyasha with him. Inuyasha pulled Kouga's hands off of his neck and glared back at him. 

"What the hell did you do to my woman, mutt?" Kouga spat, his hands forming tight fists at his sides. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red at the accusation before turning back to their amber shade.

"_I _didn't do nothin'. Your "woman" did that herself. _I_ was the one protecting her."

"And a lousy job you did of that. You bastard, I should have never left my woman in your hands. She could have died!"

Inuyasha laughed dryly, "feh! Like I would've…"

 Kouga lunged at Inuyasha, slamming his fist into the hanyou's injury, reopening the wound. Inuyasha keeled forward in pain and dropped to his knees. Kagome, who had watched the whole scene quietly until now, found herself rushing to Inuyasha's side. Kouga stopped her before she made it though and picked her up bridal style. "Don't even think about helping him now, my love. He doesn't deserve it." the wolf demon kicked the hanyou's chin up to find himself looking straight into red eyes. Kouga nearly dropped Kagome as he realized what had happened. He frantically looked around for Tetsusaiga. Not finding it anywhere in the hut, he became desperate and his mind stopped working properly, as it often did in times of crisis. The best things for him to do at that time was put Kagome down and go look for Tetsusaiga, which is exactly what he did. Inuyasha looked at Kagome menacingly, while Kagome's mind was racing. She couldn't sit him; he was too hurt for that, and after the encounter at Kagami no Naka no Mugenjou, sitting him wouldn't be enough. She sat up suddenly remembering what she had done then and cautiously moved forward to the youkai in front of her. 

"Inuyasha, please forgive me." She whispered before placing her lips on his in a tender kiss. His eyes pulsed open wide before liquid amber replaced blood red. Inuyasha ran a hand affectionately over Kagome's face before cupping her cheek, deepening the kiss. This seemed to snap her out of the dreamy state she was in and she pulled away quickly and breathlessly, looking down at the ground. "I have to go now." She mumbled before getting to her feet once again, with more determination this time and stalked out of the hut, making her way to the well as fast as she could, as she didn't want to be caught by Kouga. 

Inuyasha was left by himself, confused and hurt. _'What just happened?'_ he asked himself angrily. He could guess what happened after Kouga had punched him, and seeing as how Kagome didn't seem any worse off than she was before, it must have only been a few moments he was transformed…and she had kissed him again. He brought his fingers up to touch his lips, still able to taste her on them. But why had she left like that? He punched the ground, creating a small crater in the soft dirt. 

_"Your "woman" did that herself."_

_"Oi, wench, wake up."_

_ "Like I would've…"_

"Damn." How could he have been so heartless? And Kagome…she couldn't read his mind, what must she have been thinking? First he pushed her away like that and then… 

_"Like I would've…"_

_"… Cared…"_

Inuyasha sat up suddenly and leapt out of the small hut, bounding towards the well. _'Like I would've _let that happen_. Not cared! I care, Kagome, I care…' _he clenched his teeth tightly as he came to the well and saw the blood that had stained the wood when she had lowered herself down into it. 

"What have I done?" he whispered softly running his claws over the stains before leaping into the well.

**_Looking back at me I see _**

**_  
That I never really got it right _**

**_  
I never stopped to think of you _**

**_  
I'm always wrapped up in _**

**_  
Things I cannot win_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, minna, I was planning on making this a one shot, but that's about all I can do for now. (too much angst) And this time I'm not gonna beg for reviews, although, it would be nice…^^; just let me know how I'm doing and such…so, until next time! 

-Nekura  
  



	2. Addicted

**Mweeeee! Here we go again! I was so shocked by all the reviews I got that I just _had_ to post another chapter soon! This is really fun! ^^ I get all my angerness and depressionosity (yes, I realize neither of those are words…) out writing this one…although, I couldn't tell ya how this chappy will turn out to be like…so here we goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. And I would just like to inform her that she is the LUCKIEST FRIGGIN WOMAN ON THIS EARTH!!!!  o.o ok I'm done now…oh yeah, and I still don't own Cold, or Crossfade…**

                  Kagome stumbled into her house, pressing a shaky hand to the counter as she held herself up dizzily. "Mom…" she whispered hoarsely, unable to muster the energy to yell.

 No answer. 

She was about to try again when her hand slipped over a small piece of paper. She picked it up and squinted at the writing, trying to get her eyes to focus and stop seeing double. 

_Kagome,_

_Hi honey! How are things in feudal Japan? I hope your little friends are good and healthy. Since you weren't here, your grandfather, Souta and I all decided to go on a trip to Okinawa. It's summer holiday right now, so you don't have to study! Enjoy your days off, dear! We'll be back on the 28th._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Kagome groaned. '_Great, it's always when you need someone the most that they decide to go to Okinawa for a holiday.'_ She shuffled over to the fridge and opened the door, relishing in its cool contrast from the hot summer day. Her eyes searched the compartment for any sort of liquid, before landing on a pitcher of lemonade. Too exhausted to actually pour herself a glass, she took the pitcher and as delicately as she could, poured it into her mouth. Unfortunately, only half of the lemonade made it into her mouth, the other half spilling all over her and seeping into the bandage at her side. Kagome dropped the pitcher suddenly, letting it splatter all over the clean floor and let out a strangled scream, tearing at the bandages wrapped so tightly around her waist. She could feel the sour juice eating away at her open wound, the burning sensation only growing stronger at her reckless movements. 

It was all too much…

She fell to the ground clutching the torn dressings in her hands, choking on the sobs that sought their way up to her lips. The pain, the rejection…she couldn't take it. As she was about ready to give up, warm arms enveloped her and gently undid the bindings that were causing her such pain. She looked into the eyes of her savior and was not the least bit surprised to find herself gazing into deep pools of amber. She tried to tear herself away from his embrace, but the gash in her side made her powerless to do anything but whine softly.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha looked down at the frail girl he held in his arms, decked with so many emotions he felt as though he would drown. He picked her up tenderly and made the slow journey up to her room. He gently laid her on the bed and quickly running down the hallway to grab a wet towel and some extra bandages, then quickly made his way back to her bedside. Inuyasha watched with admiration as her face tightened to a grimace and her brows furrowed, attempting to keep the tears from flowing. She was so strong. So frail, yet so strong. He nimbly dabbed at the gash, trying hard to ignore the small whimpers of protest coming from the young miko. When he had finished and it looked reasonably clean, he wrapped it adeptly in the fresh bandage, pulling a blanket over the scantily clad girl. After a little while her face relaxed and her breathing began to even out. Inuyasha dragged the chair at Kagome's desk over to the side of her bed, gazing at her affectionately. 

It was then that he realized how very close she had come to death. One false move and her life could've ended. "No." he breathed, covering his face with his hands. "I wish…"

What _did_ he wish? That she hadn't fallen through the well that day? That he had never met her? That she hated him like Kikyou? No, he could never want her to hate him. But if she did…

…If she did, she wouldn't get hurt. If she hated him, she wouldn't keep coming back and putting herself in danger. A sharp pain shot down his spine and he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He couldn't live without her; she was his only means of survival in the cold and cruel world he knew. She had showed him kindness, compassion, things he had never known before. The joy she brought him was too much to comprehend, too much to keep bottled up inside. And yet, that's exactly what he did. Instead of telling her how much he missed her, he would tell her to hurry up. Instead of saying he cared about her, he led her to believe she meant nothing to him; that she was simply his tool. And day after day this angel continued to follow him, and day after day he risked her life for his own sake.

Kagome was too caught up in her own thoughts to tell the hanyou she wasn't sleeping. The mere fact that he was near her made her want to doze off, but she wanted to be able to stay with him for as long as she could. He made her feel so safe, it didn't even bother her the least that a million youkai were after them. Even if he was cold and distant to her, she kept coming back to him, like a confused puppy, and just so she would have him there next to her, not even saying anything. Just his presence…

Something inside her told her how foolish she was being. He didn't really _care_, he just felt responsible. Just like a shepherd watches his sheep so tenderly, although in the end, his intentions are only to slaughter them and feed himself and his family. She was his tool, nothing more.

"No." she heard him mumble and her eyes opened widely, glancing at the hanyou before closing them quickly. It was almost as if he had read her mind. __

_'Stop thinking like that, Kagome!'_ she scolded herself, _'you'll only have yourself broken again! Think Kikyou. Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou. You're just a _tool._' _she hated herself for her weakness. She constantly rehearsed telling Inuyasha how she felt; using a pillow or a mirror, until she felt it was perfected. But as soon as she was in his presence, all the calm words left her and she was either rendered speechless, or filled with an endless stream of insults and brazen words. It was an infinite cycle of pain, but there was always some moment, some little second where he would give her just an inkling of hope; a flash of joy, and she would think that maybe, just maybe this time it would all work out. That maybe now things would go how she dreamt they would. And then little green men would come down from the sky asking for salami…_'fat chance of _that_ ever happening.'_ Kagome thought, turning her head to watch Inuyasha as he slowly lifted his head to gaze back at her, a pensive look on his face.

_'I can't stay away from you.'_

**_You are the antidote that gets me by_**

**_   
Something strong_**

   
Like a drug that gets me high

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok minna! Here is your chappy! And a big thanks to all my reviewers! Not only did you guys make my week, but my ego has increased to six times bigger! Lol, juuuuuuuuust kidding! ^^;

**inu.-sess.fan: **thank you! I hope this chappy was good too? ^^

**naraku's angel:** well, I think this takes care of one of the "mores", ne? ^^; I'll keep writing as often as I can! 

**Krystin:** lol, thank you very much! ^///^ I'm glad you thought of it that way, I think that's what I was aiming for, but I'm not entirely sure…^^; and you're not so strange, but then again, strange is good, ne?

**Snoochie: **Voila! Here is what happens next! And thank you! ^^ *Very flattered*

**chrisy12:** why, thank you! And here is your update! ^^

**Pinayazngrl:** yes, I know, I'm so awful, making them suffer so…I hope Inuyasha does that too, but we'll just have to see, now won't we? -_~

Well, that's all for now, folks! Oh, and if you like rock music at all, I _highly_ suggest downloading Cold by Crossfade. It's a wonderful song and I personally think it to be quite powerful…(of course, I'm pretty easily moved by music…) so yeah…I'll update again as soon as I can! 

-Nekura


	3. Confusion

            **GOMEN MINNA SAN! I haven't updated as much as I wanted to, but I got the computer taken away cos I kinda sorta bitched off to my mom…^^; BUT SHE STARTED IT! =| Anyways, here is the update! Mweeeeeeeee…**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha gumi. They come to me on their own free will…*has blackmail photos of all of them* =D and same with Crossfade and Cold…I'll come up with something clever for them later…**

            Inuyasha heard the rustling of fabric and slowly moved his head out of his hands, his eyes coming in contact with Kagome's. He opened his mouth to speak but Kagome held up her hand and sat up gently, still being cautious of the gash in her side. She looked deep into his eyes and he could see all of the emotions she usually kept inside flash in the dark pools. She took a deep breath,

            "Inuyasha, you can go back now. I'm fine really! I just need to get some more supplies is all; I'll meet you back in the Feudal Era in about a day or two. Then we can go shard hunting again. I don't want to fight, so I'll just apologize in advance for delaying the search. Gomen. There, now I have to go do stuff, so I'll see you in three days. Bye." Kagome burst out pushing herself off her bed and trying to get by the chair that Inuyasha was currently sitting on as quickly as she could.  He rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempts and scooted forward a bit, showing no signs of helping her whatsoever. His ears flattened against his head as he felt her starting to get upset-correction, thoroughly _pissed_. Which really came as no surprise to him, her anger boiled faster than instant ramen. 

_'Which can cook really slow if you're super hungry…'_ he thought, suddenly realizing that Kagome was stepping hard on his foot and trying to push him out of the chair. He raised an eyebrow at her agitatedly and nonchalantly pulled her onto his lap. Apparently this was the right thing to do, because as soon as he did she stopped squirming and sat still. Perfectly still. Too still…

He turned her around so that he could see her face and was taken aback when he saw small streams of tears flowing from her face. He remembered her wound and checked to make sure his hand wasn't touching it. He frowned when he realized that the tears weren't tears of physical pain, but something else. Only problem was, what _was_ something else? Inuyasha tried to pull her closer into him, but she pushed him away and sat across from him, on her bed once again. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be long gone; Kagome was giving him the most malicious glare he had ever seen. He flattened his ears against his head and looked at her nervously. She appeared to relax a bit and sighed,

 "Look, Inuyasha. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for being a brat, and for everything else I've done. It's just that…every time I get around you…I freeze up and I can't say what I want to… You make me…" she buried her face in her hands, trying to figure out what she was trying to say. "I know you can't see me like that, but I can't leave you…I…" 

He watched as she struggled to find the right words, attempting to understand what she was trying to tell him. She turned her head to gaze at the window, finally speaking. "I just don't know what to do! I hurt so badly, and every time I see you, its like someone's just adding salt to the wound. But if I _don't_ see you, it only hurts more. I don't understand, ok? I just don't want this anymore…I…" she sobbed. Inuyasha gently lifted her chin to look at him, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs affectionately. She closed her eyes and started to give in to his gentle caress. Reality finally sunk in and she sat back, her eyes going wide.

"I can't do this…" she choked out, rising from her bed. "I can't…" Kagome finally maneuvered herself over Inuyasha, and made it to the bathroom before collapsing on the floor, gently pushing the door shut with her hand. Her gaze fell to the tattered shirt clinging to her, and she tore what was remaining of it off, tossing it into the trash before standing up and looking at herself in the mirror. 

Kagome barely recognized the girl looking back at her. Her reflection revealed a grim, pale girl with hollow eyes staring back at her. She turned the cold water on and splashed her face with the cool liquid, scrubbing hard at the colorless flesh. She flipped her head up and grabbed a towel, looking back at the girl standing in front of her. '_Whatever happened to the cheerful girl I used to be?' _ Kagome thought, trying hard to smile, but all that was left was an empty shell; the smile looked awkward and forced. She was so engrossed in this she didn't even notice the hanyou that was watching her until he spoke. 

****

**_What I really meant to say   
  
_**

**_Is I'm sorry for the way I am   
  
_**

**_I never meant to be so cold to you_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, I know it's really short, but it's more like a joint chapter with the next one…oh, and it _was_ longer, but word erased it and now it sucks ass…I was so pissed off I almost started to cry ___ *doesn't cry*…*ever*  so yeah, that's it for now, thank you to all the reviewers!

inu.-sess.fan: ty! Hehehe…I scared my mom too…she was reading over my shoulder and she got all scared and goes "YOU CAN'T KILL THE CHARACTERS AT THE BEGINNING OF A STORY!" ^^;

Pinayazngrl**: **^^ merci! And you pretty much got it all down there. But as much as I wish that could happen, I must make them suffer a widdle bit more. But I promise things'll be better in the next chappy.

PixieDust99: lol! Yes, I wish that could happen…but this is angst, so I doubt that will happen, or at least not _quite_ like that. but for everyones information, I'm a huge sucker for happy endings, so expect happiness in the near future! ^^

Snoochie: yer welcome! ^^ ty, I try my hardest to think like whomever I'm writing to be…but I dunno about this chappy…I'll prolly end up redoing this one, but I just have to get it up for now…__

chrisy12: ty! I shall continue to try my hardest!

Yuzuki Potter: o.o wow…*glows with pride* I feel so special! And so sad at the same time…gaaaah! Stupid computer making my reviewers disappointed! *kills computer* 

………………

*multiple times*

………………

^^;

A Ninny Mouse: arigato! ^^

X-with stars: yes, I know, I'm sooo horrible, makin 'em suffer like this, but what can I say? I'm evil =D

So aaaaanyways, that's all for now. I'll prolly upload the next chappy tomorrow. And remember, this is a jointish chapter thing with the next one, so that's why its so short. So tata!

-Kura


	4. Lies

Ok minna! Here is the next chappy; remember, think joint chapter…joooooooint chapter…^^;

**Disclaimer: what if I came up with this really great song called Cold, formed a band that _I _ was manager of and owned and called it Crossfade, and then one of the band members got married and had a child named Rumiko Takahashi, and then that child proceeded to make a great anime called Inuyasha. THEN I WOULD OWN THE CHARACTERS…IN A SENSE! …alas, I don't…=( so I must continue to write…^^;**

***~*~***

"Kagome, stop. You're not happy, so stop trying to look happy. You're only lying to yourself." She whirled around to see him leaning against the doorframe with a troubled look on his face. 

                  "Lying, huh? That's something you would know a lot about, wouldn't you, Inuyasha? Always sneaking off to see Kikyou…and here you are telling _me_ not to lie?! At least I lie about good things!" she spat, slamming her fist into his chest. He tensed at the contact, but did nothing to stop her. Not getting the reaction she wanted, Kagome continued to beat her fists into his firm chest as hard as she could, but soon slowed, weakened by everything that was going on inside of her. She choked back sobs as she clutched at his shirt, burying her face into the soft fabric. Inuyasha held her tightly, feeling her bare skin against his arms. He looked down at the young girl in his arms and kissed her forehead affectionately. So many things running through her head, she was so strong, so different from anyone else he had met before…

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I-I never knew…" he whispered, pulling her closer to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, "it's ok to cry, Kagome." 

She shook her head against his chest and he pulled away, grasping her shoulders and looking down at her as she wiped her eyes of any stray tears. "No, it's not ok. I have to be strong; yo-_people_ don't like it when I cry. It makes me weak, and I can't afford that." she wrapped her arms around her chest protectively, finally realizing she was only wearing her bra, and feeling very exposed. 

He hadn't even realized she didn't have a shirt on, and was now glad he hadn't. Her cleavage became quite visible with her arms pushing on her chest like they were, and he swallowed hard, looking back to her face. _'I really screwed her up…damn, if it weren't for me…'_

"Inuyasha, it's ok, I'll get over it…I always do…" she said quietly, looking back into the mirror, studying her reflection. 

"About the lies," he started and Kagome turned her head to look back at him, but he averted his gaze. "I… I'm sorry. It's just Kikyou…and I…ano…" 

"Shhh, I know. You love her, it's ok."

"No!" he exclaimed grabbing her shoulders roughly and making her look up at him. "What I felt for Kikyou wasn't love as much as it was respect. She was a miko, while I was just a hanyou. I know I said I loved her, but I know that's not really how I felt about her; there was always a barrier between us, I would never let my guard down around her…"

"…But you…" he loosened his grip on her shoulders, "you're different. I can barely last a day without seeing your smiling face. _You_ are the reason that I can live with murder that I am, not Kikyou." His voice was steady and the words came straight from his heart. He was _really_ letting his guard down this time; it took almost all of his control to keep his hands from shaking. The thought of her rejection made his heart chill and he tried hard to concentrate on the 'now'.  

She just stood there staring at him, trying to take in all of his words. Realization hit her and she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, forcing her lips to crush against his in a passionate kiss. After getting over the initial shock of her boldness, Inuyasha returned the kiss, moving his hands from her shoulders to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her teeth, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue shot into it, eagerly tasting her. The hanyou backed the girl against the counter, running his claws down her sides lightly. He passed over the slash in her side and she tensed up, recoiling from his touch and breaking the kiss. She gazed at him with heavy eyelids, smugly aware of his labor breathing. Kagome squealed in surprise as she felt her feet being lifted from the floor and carried back to her room. 

Inuyasha set her gently on her bed for the second time today, before picking up the chair he had accidentally pushed over and sitting down in it, facing the beautiful girl spread out on the bed. He gulped, his eyes slowly traveling down her body, taking in every delicious curve. He shook his head in an effort to keep his mind clean. Or as clean as it could be with Kagome shirtless in front of him. On a bed. Alone with him. Wait…

"Kagome, shouldn't your little brother burst in sometime soon?" Inuyasha asked, searching the room for his small admirer. She smiled, a real smile, and shook her head.

"They all went to Okinawa for a holiday."

Inuyasha gulped again, "so we're here all alone?"

"Yep."

"Er, for how long?"

"Four more days."

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" he said, looking nervously at the door. _'This could turn out very differently than he thought it would…'_

****

**_And I'm sorry about all the lies   
  
_**

**_Maybe in a different light   
  
_**

**_You could see me stand on my own again   
  
_**

**_Cause now I can see   
  
_**

**_You were the antidote that got me by   
  
_**

**_Something strong like a drug that got me high_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Second half of last chapter! well, it may seem like I'm steering away from the angst, but there is trouble in paradise, me amigos! ……….*Doesn't take Spanish* muahahhaha! …

So anyways, after this maybe I'll get more inspired or something and be able to write again? Or maybe, even better, I'll be able to redo these two chapters…gaaah…=__=;;; gomen…I'll fix them as soon as I get over losing all of my work…yes, I'm still upset about that, quite pathetic, ne? ^^; So yeah, that's it for now! Ty sooo much for the reviews! You guys are really too nice:

**PixieDust99: **ty, as horrible as this sounds; its good to know that other people can relate…not that I want you to lose your chappies or anything! I definitely don't want that…but, yeah…__ well, I think this one had a little different ending to it…not so angsty, although I feel like I might be straying too far from the song…o.O so yeah…but ty for the review!

**inu.-sess.fan: **lol, that would prolly be fun, but I'm afraid Sessy won't make an appearance in this…or at least not yet…^^; gomen…

**Pinayazngrl: **yeah, I'm so evil…^^ and thank you, I am very glad you like it =D


End file.
